The Phone Call
by Lmb111514
Summary: This is my version of Sally's reaction to Percy's call during SoN. A little Sally/Paul and Percabeth, better than summary!


**Hey guys, how are you all? Well to explain about this one-shot, I just got Son of Neptune for Christmas(Yay!) and I read this scene and immediately got this idea so I stopped reading(Yea I don't know how I did but I did) and wrote this! I hope you like it!  
>Disclaimer: Don't own anything! <strong>

**The Phone Call**

It was about 12 at night and I was just sitting in the kitchen, drinking hot chocolate and staring out the window watching all the traffic outside, it all seeming so different and unfamiliar to my life, a complete other world. I had went to sleep around 9 O'clock and after two hours of rolling around in bed, not able to get to sleep, I defeatedly got out of bed and came into the kitchen, I've been sitting in the same spot for the past hour and a half, lost in my thoughts. _I wonder if he's alright. _I thought to myself as I swirled my spoon around in my hot cocoa. Annabeth had said that he was switched with a boy named Jason and while Jason came to camp half-blood, Percy went to camp Jupiter.

He's been gone for eight months and I can't help but think about what danger he's been through. Percy has been prone to accidents and danger his whole life, I just know he's been through something horrible, I can feel it in my gut. He's probably out there saving the world from Gaea and her allies so we could all be protected. I know it's selfish but I just wish that Percy would give up and come home to me. I've lost so many people in my life: my parent's, uncle, Poseidon, all of my family, etc. All my life I've lost loved ones and everytime I did part of my heart would shatter and break till it was just barely being held together.

After I lost Poseidon I was sure I was done for, that my heart was lost forever but then I found out that I was pregnant and my whole life changed. I gathered up all the strength, hope, and love I had left to take care of Percy during my pregnancy. When he was finally born the second I looked into his eyes my heart repaired and was full to the brim with love for him, my little boy. I loved him so much that I even married a horrible and disgusting man called Gabe Ugliano so Percy would be protected from monsters. I remember every single night he hit me but I still kept him because Percy's life was way more important than mine and endured all the abuse.

Finally I got rid of him and soon met Paul whole took his place in my heart along with Percy. The day I married him was the second happiest day of my life, the first being Percy's birth. My life had seemed so perfect after I married him, I had a new home, was almost done with my own book, and I had Percy, I was so happy. Then eight months ago my whole life shattered when I heard the news, Percy, my Percy, my little baby boy was gone, he had disappeared without a single trace of him anywhere. That was my breaking point, my heart couldn't take it anymore and shattered, I was now just a shell of what I had once been. I walked around the house like a zombie, never leaving, barely eating, barely sleeping, and not saying a single word.

Paul had tried to lift my spirits but it never worked, never got through to me but he still tried though he continued to fail. But he couldn't help me now; he's been gone at some teacher conference in New Jersey for the past two days and wouldn't get home till tomorrow. All I wanted was my little boy back. I shuddered as the wall holding back my tears finally burst. _Why? Why is it always me? What did I do to deserve this torture? All this pain? Did I anger the gods? Hurt someone without thinking or knowing? Whatever it is I'm sorry, I'll do anything, I just want Percy back! _I exclaimed hysterically in my head crying ballisticly into my arms which were resting on my knees because I had sunk to the floor, the pain unbearable. The phone started ringing and a part of me that was less hysteric wondered who would be calling at this unearthly hour but I just ignored it, too wrapped up in my thoughts to care. The ringing stopped and I hear the usual answering machine recording of Paul saying to leave a message because no one could get to the phone at the moment and the phone beeped again signaling the person to start talking. I lifted my head in curiosity and confusion as I heard train horns, people talking and walking, phones ringing, and trains pulling in and out of the station and I wondered if it was Paul getting home early.

"Mom." I froze at that single syllable was uttered and lifted my head out of my arms, my tears stopping as I recognized the voice. It was Percy, he was calling me, "Hey, I'm alive. Hera put me to sleep for a while, and then she took my memory, and…" His voice faltered for a second as he tried to find a way to explain everything but seemed to give up and started talking again, "Anyway, I'm okay. I'm sorry. I'm on a quest-" His voice stopped abruptly and I felt panic rise up in me.

Was he alright? He wasn't hurt, was he? Oh gods, I hope not, "I'll make it home. I promise. Love you." He finished and a second later the dial tone went off, Percy had hung up. I stood shakily up and turned around to face the phone that Percy's voice had just emanated from. Somehow, I was able to pick up the phone and call back. My hand was shaking as the phone ringed, waiting for someone to pick it up. The sound stopped as someone picked up but I was met by a strange and unfamiliar voice and I cleared my throat before beginning to talk.

"H-hello. W-where exactly is this phone?" I asked hoarsely since I hadn't used my voice in months.

"Um…it's a pay phone in Anchorage, Alaska at the train station." The man answered.

"Oh. Did you see the person that was using this phone last?" I asked hesitantly.

"Uh yea. It was a boy of about 16 with black hair and green eyes." He remembered and I smiled as I realized it had been Percy, Percy was alive and healthy and had called me.

"Did you see where he went?" I wondered.

"Yea, he climbed onto a train that was heading acouple miles south." They explained awkwardly, probably feeling awkward talking to a complete stranger.

"Oh, ok. Thank you for your help, I hope you have a nice week." I said politely before hanging up and sitting down on a stool next to the phone. Percy had just called. From a pay phone in Alaska. Wait what is he doing in Alaska on a quest? Alaska is out of the reach from the gods so why would they send him there where he's unprotected? I listened to the message Percy had left and smiled as I felt my heart becoming whole again. I wasn't a shell anymore. I fell asleep that night, smiling as I listened to Percy's voice as the message faded away. I was awoken as I hear the door unlocked and I looked over to see Paul come in. I jumped up, ran to him, and hugged him tightly, smiling like crazy. He seemed completely shocked at that but hugged me back, stopping from putting all his stuff down. I pulled away after a while and he got even more shocked as he saw the beaming smile on my face and the happiness that just radiated from me, this was the happiest I had been since I found out Percy had disappeared.

"Hello Sally, are you alright? You seem different today." He stated curiously and my smile widened at that.

"Oh, I'm doing wonderful Paul. Hey, I've decided I'm going to head over to Camp half-blood today if that's alright with you." I explained and he smiled at me.

"Go right ahead, I'm not going to keep you back." He assured and I bent to kiss him on the cheek before going to my room to get changed. It took me thirty minutes to get showered and changed and I ran out of the room, kissing Paul on the cheek who was drinking coffee at the bench where I had slept last night. I put on my shoes and threw my jacket on. I was about to leave out the door before I stopped and turned towards Paul.

"Paul," He looked up at me, "I can see you're confused so here. Just listen to the voicemail from around midnight last night and you'll see why." I stated swiftly before turning around and heading out the door. After calling a cab and getting dropped off at half-blood hill I started up the hill towards the boundary line. Ever since Percy disappeared Chiron decided that I deserved to be allowed into camp so he granted access for me. I passed the line and looked down to see camp was disserted but I heard a lot of talking coming from the pavilion so I headed over there, they were probably at breakfast right now. Right as I was in Chiron's view he stopped talking and smiled gently at me, raising an eyebrow at the happiness coming off me in waves. Everyone stopped talking as they saw me too.

"Hello Sally, I'm glad you could join us." He stated politely and I smiled gently at him.

"Hello Chiron. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second." I asked and he nodded, walking over to me and we headed over to the big house. When we made it to the conference room he turned to look at me.

"So, is there something I can help you with Mrs. Jackson?" He wondered and I shook my head, "Is there something you want to tell me?" He corrected ad I nodded before starting to speak.

"He remembers." I whispered happily, beaming at him and he seemed confused.

"Remembers? Who remembers?" He questioned.

"Percy," Chiron's eyes widened at that, "He called me last night." His eyes suddenly became filled with sadness and sympathy.

"Sally, I know you miss him and we all do but-" He started but I interrupted him.

"No, he does remember and he did call me." I repeated but he didn't seem convinced so I held out my phone to him, "Here, I duplicated the message he left and put one of them on here." I explained and he pressed play on it and put it to his ear though he didn't seem convinced. I saw his eyes widen as Percy started talking and when the message ended he was frozen, staring at the phone in shock, "See? He remembers." I whispered happily, my eyes filling with tears. Chiron looked at me, his eyes full of tears, and smiled genuinely at me.

"He does." A thought seemed to occur to him and his smile widened, "Annabeth. Do you…" He started and I nodded, understanding what he was talking about. We headed out the big house door towards where sword practice was because that was the first lesson Annabeth had. When we walked in we saw Annabeth and Clarisse fighting in the middle of the room while everyone else in the class watched in awe. Chiron cleared his throat and Clarisse and Annabeth stopped fighting and looked over at us.

"Hello Annabeth, can we speak to you for a second?" I asked and she nodded, walking over to us though she seemed confused.

"Yes?" She asked when she reached us. I looked at Chiron and he handed her the phone.

"Here, listen to this." I suggested and she pressed play, bringing the phone to her ear. You could hear the train whistles and people at the train station and Annabeth seemed even more confused. Suddenly she froze as Percy started to talk and her eyes met mine and I saw that tears were welling up in them. When the call ended a few tears overflowed and I stepped forward before embracing her as she started to sob.

"He's alive. He's alive and he remembers." She cried into my shoulders and I hugged her tighter while whispering comforting words into her ear. After a couple seconds she pulled away, wiping her tears away and handing me back the phone, "W-when did he..." She trailed off but I got what she was asking.

"Last night around midnight, I didn't answer at the time but after he finished talking I called back and a random man answered and explained to me exactly what he had looked like," my voice went to a whisper, "It was Percy." As a couple tears fell out of my eyes. Annabeth hugged me again and in that moment I knew, she had need this message just as much as I did and now that she had it, it gave her just as much hope as it gave to me and it showed that our Percy was going to come home soon because he had promised and Percy never went back on a promise.

**Welp, there's that one-shot and my tenth story!:) Sorry, glad to hit the double digits. Anyway, I hope you like this and much as I loved writing it. Sorry about how long it was, I didn't plan for it to be this long but I guess to fit all my ideas in it had to be so, oh well! Sorry if it got really sad there, I was trying to figure out how a mother like Sally would act in that situation and it turned out like that and the same goes with Annabeth. Well, I guess that's all I have to say. Bye and have a great week! **


End file.
